As the complexity and use of web applications increases, there is an increasing need for software systems that can handle this increased level of complexity and that can facilitate the construction of integrated enterprise systems. Software systems have been developed that take advantage of agent technology to handle this increased complexity and the integration of enterprise systems. In general, agent technology utilizes agents, which are extremely high level software abstractions that provide a convenient and powerful way to describe a complex software entity and to build solutions such as integrated enterprise solutions. Agents define complex entities in terms of the behaviors associated with those entities; therefore, solutions can be constructed by simply identifying the desired behaviors. Systems constructed using agent technology can be used to perform a variety of tasks autonomously.
Traditionally, the development of agents and related technologies focused on creating systems for conducting tasks such as searching, mining, comparing, negotiating, learning and collaborating. Systems directed to security and to the protection of data in network settings have not been developed. In fact, very little development effort has been devoted to autonomic data protection systems. Data protection systems are particularly important in protecting data content once the data have been delivered from a server to a client across a network.
A minimum level of protection is afforded to the data in the network by disconnecting and logging users out of the network after a pre-determined period of non-activity on the part of a user. By closing user connections into the network and the associated access to network data, access to data across the network by unauthorized third parties is inhibited. Even though the portal into the network is closed, data, including sensitive and proprietary information, that have already been delivered to a client from the network can still be accessed by unauthorized third parties at the client. Network access is not required to access data that are resident on a user's computer. Therefore, user equipment associated with a network client that is left unattended presents an opportunity for unauthorized access to data. Network interfaces, for example web browsers, do contain tools, i.e. plug-ins, that offer limited, pre-defined and generalized protection functionalities. However, the level of protection afforded by these tools is generally low, and the tools lack the flexibility necessary to configure themselves dynamically to meet individualized needs.
Therefore, systems and methods are needed to protect data delivered and stored at a client beyond what a typical network interface or browser provides. The protection systems would eliminate the need for using either existing tools or plug-ins or other additional or proprietary plug-ins to provide the desired protection and security for data delivered to clients in the network. The systems would be flexible and customizable to the particular application in which they are deployed.